


Phantom Pains

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-21-0408 | Echo Lives, Echo survied the citadel, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: Echo has been in a relationship with (y/n) for some time now. Being a Jedi, she has to keep her relationship with him on the down-low. After being rescued at the Citadel, he struggles with phantom pains as a result of his injuries. (Y/n) helps him get through it.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Phantom Pains

It had always taken Echo quite some time to find sleep. Not because it was hard, but because he was lost in thought thought the night or had his nose buried in a book. When he did finally sleep, it was peaceful and undisturbed and when he woke, thought tired, he was content.

Tonight, his normally slow breaths and gently rising chest was taken over by worrisome gasps and heaving. He shot up in bed almost letting out a shout, a bead of cold sweat on his brow. His ears rung and the room spun around him, the pounding in his chest doing little to help comfort him.

(Y/n) had dozed off in a chair outside of his hospital room, awakening to an irritation in her core. Giving herself little time to come to, her hand slammed the control pad beside the door and it zipped open.

“I’m here.” She said softly, but panting from her haste to get into the room. Echo was still hunched over, eyes wide as his own panting surpassed the intensity of hers. He expected to find solace in seeing her, but a familiar face caused his emotions to break any restraint he placed on them.

“(Y-y/n).” He struggled to speak, his jaw locking up in panic. “The ship. It-the ship we had to clear the way. We-”

“Hey,hey,hey.” She said softly then sat on the edge of the bed, and ran her hand through his dense, soft hair before bringing it up to his cheek. “Its over with, Echo. We made it. It’s ok.”

Despite his experience throughout the war, he had never had his actions cause the death of others before. His avidity to board the ship and use its weapons to clear the way drew the droids to him, in turn destroying the ship. The others had to find another way off the prison, causing more troopers to be killed in action. Had he waited, their victory would have come sooner. By a miracle of the force, he survived the explosion, though he believed he should have met the same fate he destined his brothers to.

“I didn’t mean to. I tried my hardest. I tried to- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His words were without abandon as he tried to make sense of his feelings.

“Shhh. I know.” She pulled his head to her chest and continued to stroke his hair as her other arm wrapped tightly around his torso.

“I can still feel it.” He breathed. In the carnage he had lost his left arm. “It hurts.”

(Y/n) focused on two things, bringing a comforting sensation to his spirit, and dulling the phantom pain he felt so often. She concentrated, using the force to accomplish both of her desires. She could feel her lover sink into her chest had his breathing slowed to a steady pace.

“I can’t do this forever, my love.” She broke the comfortable silence. “You will need to learn to cope on your own, but I assure you this pain won’t last forever.”

“I know.” He said, leaning back, looking down to the foot of the bed. “It’s so hard. You jedi, all you citizens, you get to learn growing up about anxiety and stress and what it means and what it could feel like and how to deal with it. Us clones are taught nothing. We’re taught how to fight, obey, and adapt. We’re taught nothing about feelings accept to ignore them and follow orders. I’ve never read anything in any manual I’ve ever read about anxiety.” He sounded so pitiful in his disquisition. She wanted nothing more than to expunge every bad thought and feeling from him and to keep him safe forever. “Please, (y/n) I need help.”

“You’ll never-” She paused and put her hand on his chin. “Look at me. You’ll never have to deal with this by yourself. I’m always going to be here for you. But I can’t always help you. I know you constantly worry about whether or not I’m going to around to get rid of these feelings or ease your pain.”

“I understand. I know it won’t last forever, but it’s so hard to look forward to the future when things are so difficult right now.”

“Well, you don’t *have* to look to the future. Focus on what you feel right now and making today better. If you make the next day better than the last, the future won’t be so far away.” He smiled and let out a little laugh as she talked. “What?” She asked.

“I just like the way you put things. You’re so young but so wise. What would I do without you?” He caressed her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you, (y/n).”

“I love you too. Get some sleep. You need it. You’ll heal faster.” She said pointing to what remained of his bandaged arm. She stood up and made her way towards the door.

“Hopefully I’ll get used to the robotic one.” He laughed nervously.

“You will. Don’t worry about it.” She placed her hand on the door frame and turned to him. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” He paused to think. “Hey (y/n).”

“Yeah?”

“Umm…can you stay? Here? Tonight?” He asked nervously, knowing the answer already. She sighed.

“No, Echo. I’ve already spent too much time in here as it is. We could get caught. I’m sorry.”

“I know. But I always ask anyway.” She walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You’ll be Alright. I’m right outside.”

“I know.” He sighed himself.

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
